Un mismo sentimiento para nuestros corazones
by Sakuritha-Rukia
Summary: El destino los puso en el mismo camino a ellos tres pero nadie controla de quien enamorarse, ella tal vez se enamoró de esa persona por 5 minutos o tal vez toda una vida, o tal vez se enamoro de ellos dos, pero a uno lo amaba mas que el otro, pero nadie controla de quien enamorarse o cuando solamente es el destino quien los pone en el camino.


**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen autores.**

**El contenido de esta historia, esa si en mía.**

**Espero que les guste, es mi segunda historia que subo así que estoy un poco nerviosa, sin más que escribir se las dejo para ustedes.**

**Advertencia: por ahora no, pero posiblemente más adelante si, así que a su debido se las diré.**

Historia: Un mismo sentimiento para nuestros corazones.

Capítulo 1: Tres personas...

El viento soplaba con suavidad, movía levemente las hojas de los árboles, la luna alumbraba solamente ese camino que se encontraba a oscuras y solitario, el mismo camino que recorría en estos momentos, levante la vista para ver las escaleras de ese viejo templo, subí unos cuantos escalones para ser más precisa solamente fueron 3, quite mi estuche-mochila y la recargue en la pared, tome asiento y un suspiro escapo de mis labios.

- y pensar que todo comenzó con una confesión.- me recordé.

….

_Ella conoció a cada uno por separado, eran amigos aunque las otras dos personas no se llevaran tan bien, tenían sus discusiones las cuales algunas veces terminaban en peleas que duraban por lo regular e días sin hablarse hasta que ella intervenía y todo se solucionaba, siempre era la misma rutina, pero ella que podía hacer, esas dos personas estaban en su corazón, no sabía que haría si les pasara algo, se volvería loca sin uno le faltara._

_Sonrió cuando los miro que otra vez estaban peleando como siempre._

_- Ey ya cálmense.- dijo elevando un poco la voz._

_Las otras dos personas dejaron de discutir y la miraron._

_- pero Sakura- chan el empezó.- dijo asiendo un puchero._

_- yo.- dijo la otra persona apuntándose con el dedo.- Hmp fuiste tú idiota._

_Sakura soltó un suspiro, otra vez empezaron con su tonta discusión, la cual ya había olvidado como empezó, puso sus codos en sus piernas y recargo su cara en sus manos, dejo de tomar importancia en la discusión que tenían aquellas dos personas._

_Ya llevaban más de 30 minutos en el mismo sitio a Sakura ya le dolía el trasero de estar sentada en la escalera del viejo templo, en el mismo lugar de siempre en el tercer escalón._

_- Ey ya cálmense.- volvió a intervenir Sakura._

_Se callaron y la miraron._

_- podemos ir por mi helado.- pidió Sakura con voz dulce._

_Aquellas dos personas se miraron entre ellas, por meterse en aquella discusión habían olvidado el motivo que los traía aquí, el helado de Sakura._

_Ellos asintieron._

_- lo que tú quieras Sakura- chan.- dijo uno de ellos corriendo y tomando asiento un lado de Sakura._

_Sakura sonrió ante la ternura e inocencia de aquella persona._

_- Hmp idiota.- susurro la otra. _

_La otra persona quito la vista de Sakura y la ubico en aquella que le dijo idiota._

_- idiota tu cola de gallina.- le dijo poniéndose de pie._

_Sakura suspiro._

_- creo que no comeré helado.- dijo bajando la mirada._

_Pero que podía hacer, aquellas dos personas, levanto la mirada y la ubico en aquellos dos que discutían de nuevo, eran iguales, orgullosos, enojones, egoístas, dulces a sus modos, pero que podía hacer si eran tal para cual, los dos eran Uchiha's._

_Bajo de nuevo la mirada._

_- solamente yo puedo aguantarlos.- dijo con una sonrisa._

...

Levante la mirada y sonreí con tristeza.

- solamente yo podía aguantarlos a esos dos.- dije con lágrimas a punto de salir.- pero todo por culpa de esa confesión.- apreté mis manos convertidas en puños.- pero no cambiaría nada, lo volvería hacer, porque al final me enamore.- sonreí.- tontos Uchiha 's.- dije levantando la vista al cielo.

Nadie controla de quien enamorarse, ella tal vez se enamoró de esa persona por 5 minutos o tal vez toda una vida pero nadie controla de quien enamorarse o cuando solamente es el destino quien los pone en el camino.

Y así comenzó nuestra historia, tal vez de amor, de amistad, de dolor, tristeza u odio, pero así es nuestra historia.


End file.
